The present application relates to, among other things, systems and/or methods for clamping photovoltaic (PV) modules to a rail and/or rail system configured to support the photovoltaic modules (e.g., to form a PV array).
Solar power often refers to the conversion of energy from sunlight to electricity (e.g., to power an appliance, car, home, business, etc.). Solar power generation has become increasingly popular given a shift away from producing electricity via fossil fuels (e.g., coal, oil, natural gas, etc.). Such an increase in popularity may be attributed to numerous factors. For example, the production of electricity via sunlight is considered to be more environmentally friendly than using fossil fuels (e.g., few to no pollutants are emitted using solar technology). Moreover, the conversion efficiency (e.g., amount of sunlight converted into electricity) has continued to increase while the cost to manufacture photovoltaic modules (e.g., solar panels) has decreased, allowing for more widespread applicability (e.g., both in terms of geographic location and affordability).
To convert sunlight or other light into electricity, one or more photovoltaic modules, comprised of a plurality of photovoltaic cells, may be used. Respective photovoltaic cells are configured to convert light energy (e.g., from the sun) into electricity via the photovoltaic effect (e.g., where a voltage and/or electric current is created in a material based upon exposure to light). Because the power that one module can produce is usually insufficient to meet a desired power output (e.g., to power a home and/or business), a plurality of photovoltaic modules may be operably coupled together and arranged to form a photovoltaic array. Traditionally, the photovoltaic modules have been arranged in a grid of rows or columns. However, in some applications, they may be arranged in a different pattern.
To secure the photovoltaic modules, a traditional rail and top-down clamping apparatus have been employed. The rails often comprise a channel and the clamping apparatus comprises a t-shaped bolt (e.g., also referred to as a “t-bolt”) that is designed to fit into the channel of the rail. In operation, the t-bolt is usually inserted into the channel and turned to a desired orientation relative the channel. A clamp of the clamping apparatus is then attached to the t-bolt and secured via a nut to mitigate movement of the module relative to the rail.
Typically, components of the clamping apparatus (e.g., the t-bolt, clamp, and nut) are shipped individually to the installation site and assembled once the modules have been set in place. That is, the module is set in place, the t-bolt is inserted into the channel, the clamp is attached to the bolt, the nut is attached to the bolt, and then the nut is tightened to secure the module (e.g., via the clamp). Given that a typical photovoltaic array comprises at least 12 modules, and may exceed 100 modules, and given that a plurality of clamping apparatuses may be used to secure respective modules, the installation process may be labor intensive (e.g., adding to the total cost of the photovoltaic array). Moreover, given that clamping apparatuses are assembled on site, bolts, clamps and/or nuts may be lost, dropped, etc. during the installation process, further increasing installation time and/or cost.